


Te amo ¿lo sabes?

by Yu_17



Series: MAS siendo tiernos [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Los tres se aman mucho, Los tres son tan jodidamente tiernos, M/M, Marco le recuerda muchas veces a Sabo que lo ama, Marco no descubre porque pero solo le importa estar ahí para sus novios, Oh, Sabo le teme al abandono, Sabo tiene miedo de salir lastimado, Soy terrible con los resúmenes, palabras amorosas, quizá con algo de angustia pero son pensamientos de Sabo, y que con él alguno de sus hermanos también lo haga, y que no lo va a lastimar a él ni a Ace, ¿ok?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_17/pseuds/Yu_17
Summary: Sabo está molesto y Marco quiere saber qué ocurre.
Relationships: Fushicho Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: MAS siendo tiernos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154438
Kudos: 5





	Te amo ¿lo sabes?

**Author's Note:**

> La idea la saqué al ver un video en Instagram que decía "Bien hecho, los rompiste" y lo primero que pensé fue en Ace diciendo "Bien hecho Marco, rompiste a Sabo"  
> Disculpen si hay algún error, lo revisé tres veces nada más y quizá se me escapó alguna cosita.

Sabo simplemente no podía acostumbrarse a la mirada amorosa de Marco, incluso cuando de enojaba sin una razón importante, exactamente como ahora. Marco lo observaba con tanto amor y paciencia, junto con una leve sonrisa, y eso ponía tan _nervioso_ a Sabo.

Marco solo miraba de esa forma a Ace y a Sabo; él ya había visto esa mirada varias veces, esa fascinación, amor y paciencia, y aún así no podía acostumbrarse. Sabo venía de una familia acomodada, familia que ya había rechazado hace varios años, y aún así sentía que esa mirada llena de cariño era tan jodidamente _demasiado_ , y una parte de su mente casi le recriminaba por ser secretamente feliz cuando esos ojos lo miran de esa forma.

“Sabo, no puedo saber qué ocurre si no me lo dices” Marco estira su brazo agarrando el de Sabo y tirando de él, haciendo que el rubio más joven se sentara en sus piernas mientras una mano de Marco va a su cabello, acariciándolo suavemente mientras Ace toma una de sus manos para acariciarla.

Sabo frunce el ceño, intentando controlar los nervios que se comenzaban a formar en el fondo de su estómago “Yo no-”, la voz de Sabo fue callada por la pacífica voz del otro rubio.

“Sabo, podré conocerte pero si no me aseguras lo que ocurre no tengo forma de averiguarlo,” Marco se acercó a su cuello para besarlo dulcemente, provocando un leve temblor a un nervioso Sabo, la mano de Ace apretó más la suya mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en sus labios “la comunicación es importante en una relación, no importa lo mucho que te ame si tu no lo sabes ¿no? Te amo y puede decirme lo que quieras, puedes contar conmigo” la respiración de Sabo era entrecortada, él también amaba a Marco y a Ace, ellos hacían que se sintiera tan seguro, como si fuera merecedor de amor, amaba cuando reían, cuando lo tomaban de la mano, cuando lo acariciaban o besaban y algunas veces no sabía expresar su amor por Marco (Ace era distinto, llegó antes que Sabo formara una fuerte muralla contra cualquier otra persona, y Marco la cruzó, y era a veces tan jodidamente aterrador, pensar que podría salir dañado, aún cuando sabe que Marco nunca lo haría) y simplemente no podía evitar enojarse, no era un enojo dirigido a alguien, era hacía él mismo.

Marco acerca sus labios a su oído y comienza suavemente “Sabo” hace un ruido intentando expresar que lo estaba escuchando sin la necesidad de hablar, sabe que su voz saldrá entre cortada a este punto de la conversación “Realmente te amo y no planeo irme o lastimarte a ti o a Ace, lo sabes ¿no?”

Lo único que recibe Marco es un silencio interrumpido por la respiración acelerada de Sabo.

Sabo lo sabe, _él sabe_ , Marco nunca lo lastimaría a él o a Ace, saber que él lo ama, sabe que estará bien, pero el temor de volver a salir herido ~~como hicieron sus padres, realmente quería que ellos lo amaran, pero nunca lo hicieron, solo lo lastimaron y luego quisieron lastimar a sus hermanos de todo menos sangre~~ , sabe que Marco lo ama, y él ama tanto a Marco y a Ace.

El silencio sigue, pero esta vez Sabo tira de su mano que aún estaba apretada por Ace para abrazar fuertemente a Marco, escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello del rubio mientras solloza aferrándose a él.

_Porque él sabe que Marco nunca lo lastimara y que no se irá si resulta que Sabo no es útil para él._

Los brazos de Ace se aprietan alrededor de Sabo y Marco mientras dice suavemente con un tono lleno de amor “Bien hecho Marco, rompiste a Sabo”

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Eh, si, otro relato más, pero este está flotando en mi cerebro desde ayer a la mañana y quería escribirlo.
> 
> Quizá se sienta como si estuviera flotando en la infinidad, ya que no sabemos qué pasó antes y eso (digo sabemos porque tampoco estoy segura), pero quería escribir sobre la relación de Marco y Sabo, y que el trauma que aún posee Sabo relacionado con sus padres biológicos le afecta en su relación con Marco, porque yo me imagino que Sabo creó un tipo de muralla después de Luffy y Ace, y Marco logró cruzarla entonces cree que puede salir lastimado aunque realmente el sepa que Marco no lo haría.
> 
> Bueno, disculpen cualquier error.
> 
> Eso es todo ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
